The Spectacular Star Kids Origins II
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Part 2 of the exciting origin story of the Star Kids. Nicholas and his friends receive invitations to a party at a mansion. Only one problem: Its covered with ghosts and other spooky things. Aside from that, a mysterious person is sending out ghosts to wreak havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom. In order to fight this threat, Nicholas must fight fire with fire with new friends by his side
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Invitation

I was running through the woods as fast as I could while holding something. Link was following me. "Hurry up Link!" I said, "We're gonna be late!" "I can't run as fast as you," said Link. I finally stopped. "You got the goods?" asked Link. "You bet," I said. I saw someone's shadow and pulled out a water balloon. "The ultimate finisher," I said, "On my mark." Link watched the shadow. "1, 2…" I said, "3!" I threw the water ball and it hit someone. "Yipe!" said Saria. Link and I laughed. She saw us. "That was so choice!" I said, "You should've seen your face!" "Are you serious?!" she said. We kept laughing. Saria shot a gust of wind at us and we both fell. "Will you two stop messing around?" she asked, "We have to find those herbs for Princess Toadstool." "He can't help himself," said Yoshi, "He's chock full of energy and has a carefree life if you catch my drift." Saria looked at him. "I always catch your drift Yoshi," said Saria, "In fact everyone does." We kept walking.

"So why does the princess need these herbs?" asked Link. "Old wizard Kammy is making a potion that can heal any battle scars," said Saria, "After that battle in the last story, who knows what'll happen in this one?" "Saria, you're breaking the 4th wall again," I said. "Whatever," said Saria. I smelled something. "We're getting close," I said as I got out my staff, "But I think someone's there." I kept walking. I looked and saw some puppet like knights. One of them saw me. "Uh oh," I said. One of them grabbed me, but I quickly broke free. "You want a piece of me, well come on!" I said. I whacked one of them with my staff. It got back up. It tried to attack me, but I dodged and kicked it in the face. The other one grabbed me. "Put me down!" I said. Saria shot a gust of wind at it. "Take that puppet creep!" she said. They ran off. "And stay out!" I said. I found the herbs. "Mission complete," I said.

We were back at Orphan Town's new Castle. "Here you are Princess Toadstool," I said, "Fresh like the roses of this town." "Thank you," she said, "Now Kammy can create the potion." "I'm glad I could help," I said. "Zelda, we have what we need," said Toadstool. "I told you my name is Link," said Link. "Not you," said Saria, "Her." Link was looking at a brunette haired girl. Brick house was playing in his mind. Actually on a radio. "For Nayru's sakes Robin, I can't hear myself think!" he said. Robin turned it off. "Wait," I said, "I thought Robin…" "Robin switches genders a lot," said Link. "I see that," I said, "Well at least we got the herbs." Later I was looking out at the sky. Toadstool joined me. "Do you ever think about your parents at all?" she asked me. "A little," I said, "But I've been caught up with all the adventuring and stuff that I almost forgot them."

"I understand they haven't done the best they could," said Toadstool, "But you should understand that they love you no matter what." "Yeah," I said, "But they don't appreciate me for what I can do like you guys." "You may not understand now, but as time goes you'll start to," said Toadstool, "Get some rest. You'll need energy for tomorrow." "Oh yeah," I said. I started to head to my dorm. The next morning I heard screaming. I woke up and saw a puffball and a snail heading this way. It was Kirby and Escargoon. I jumped from the window. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You gotta come quick!" said Escargoon, "The king's gone mad!" "Gone mad?" I asked. "He's gone crazy tearing down the castle going after some girl!" said Escargoon. Kirby said something in gibberish. "Oh boy," I said, "Here I come!" I followed them. I hit an item block and got a raccoon suit. Toad, Lucina, and Saria followed me. The guy with the red mushroom is Toad. He's a newcomer. We made it to the castle and saw it was surrounded by puppet soldiers. "Those are the same creeps I fought yesterday," I said. I flew around and fought them off. "If you have any sense, you'll run for your life!" said a voice. "I never run from a challenge!" I said as I got out my staff.

I saw a King Dedede puppet and it tried to attack me. "Come on," I said, "You want a piece of me?!" It tried to attack me and I dodged it. Kirby grabbed a hammer and gave me a hand. "I better get outta here," said Escargoon. He tried to run but some puppets surrounded him. The Dedede puppet kicked me and I fell. "No fair!" I said. I tried to hit it and it avoided my ranged attack. "This guy doesn't quit," I said. Kirby tried vacuuming it into his mouth but it was too strong. "This guy is strong," I said. Suddenly a giant ball of gold fire flew by and turned some puppets into gold. "Nice fireball kid," said Escargoon. "That wasn't me," I said. A person with a cloak looked at the puppets. "Its show time," she said. She took off her cloak and jumped down. She then took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Give me a hand Greninja," she said. Greninja went around fighting his apponents. The girl went around throwing gold fireballs and taking down more puppets.

"Whoa," I said. Soon all the puppets were taken care of. We all just looked at the girl. "What?" she asked, "You never seen a girl hold her own against puppets?" I went over to her. "I'm Nicholas Shay," I said, "And we're the….." "Mushroom Kingdom Warriors!" said the girl as she shook my hand, "Rock on, its cool to meet you guys." She let go. "I'm Luna," she said, "And you're, Saria, Lucina and…" "Todd," said Toad, "No… Toby… I mean…" "Toad?" asked Luna. He just hid in his mushroom. "Dude, he's so funny," said Luna. "Funny?" he asked, "Me?" She winked at her. Saria came to her. "I'm just curious," said Saria, "Where do you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite Pokemon type? Would you like to be our friend?" "Here, walked, Water, and… sure," said Luna. "Hello new friend!" said Saria as she hugged her.

We headed back to Orphan Town. "We heard there was an attack," said Toadstool, "Are you ok?" "We're fine," I said. Luna showed herself. "What is your name?" asked Toadstool. "I'm Luna," said Luna. She saw a flower. "The legendary gold flower," said Lucina. "That's right," asked Luna, "That's how I turn anything I want into coins. You could imagine I'd be rich as hell." "Pretty much," said Robin. Someone screamed. I went outside. "What's wrong?" "G-g-g-g-ghost!" said Saria. "A ghost?" I asked. I looked. "I don't see anything," I said. It appeared behind Saria. "There it is!" she said as it disappeared and reappeared, "No there it is! And there!" "Pull yourself together!" I said. Suddenly I saw it. "Holy crap!" I said. Soon we were all seeing it. "Greetings sirs and madams," said the ghost, "I give you greetings from mistress Natalie." "Who are you?" asked Saria as she hid behind me. "I am her chancellor," said the ghost, "And my name is Bootler." "So you're like a butler," I said. "Sort of," said Bootler, "Anyway, I have came to deliver some invitations to a party." He handed them to us. "It will be located in a mansion on the west side of this town," said Bootler, "And many ghosts and ghouls will attend also." "What?!" asked Saria, "There is no way I'm going anywhere near that place if its crawling with ghosts!"

"What's got her spinach in a twist?" asked Toadstool. "I get it," I said, "When it comes to ghosts, Saria's a chicken." She stepped on my leg. "Who you callin' a chicken?" she asked. "What was the question?" I asked. She let go. "Good," she said. "We hope to see you soon," said Bootler. He disappeared. "Looks like something new is happening," I said. Later we were in Robin's headquarters discussing everything. "I see," said Robin, "Then we know where the puppets came from." "Puppets?" asked Saria. "They must be coming from the mansion," said Robin. "Um….. are you sure they aren't coming from another source?" asked Saria shivering. "What's with her?" asked Lucina. "She's scared of ghosts," said Toad. "I am not!" said Saria. "You're not scared of a little ghost are you?" asked Robin. "No," said Saria. "Good," said Robin.

"But don't you think you should check and see if its from a different place?" asked Saria. "Just get going," said Robin. "No job too big for the warrior," I said. "Ok," said Robin, "You, Saria, Toad, and Lucina will go to the mansion." "Got it," I said, "Just tell us how we get there and we'll be there faster than you can say Goomba." "In order to get to the mansion you'll have to go through the dangerous path of Kossestu forest," said Robin. "Kossetsu?!" said Saria, "Doesn't that translate to Broken Bone?! This is crazy, I knew this was gonna be trouble!" "MORON, A WARRIOR DOESN'T GET SCARED BY THINGS THAT GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT!" said Robin, "NOW GET GOING ALREADY!" "I'd… I'd rather take my chances with the ghosts," said Saria. "Good," said Robin, "Now get out." Lucina, Toad and I started heading out. "Yeah but… are you sure you can't make one more check?" asked Saria. "OUT!" shouted Robin. She followed us.

Luna followed us. "Hey," she said, "Where are you guys heading?" "The ghost mansion," I said, "We got invited to a party." "I got one of those too," said Luna, "Why don't I tag along." "Sure, the more people to protect me from ghosts, the better," said Saria. "Don't be scared," I said, "We're right by your side." "But I hate ghosts," said Saria, "Ever since I was 3 I got scared of spooky things." "Saria, how scary could the Kossestu forest be?" I asked. Soon we were looking at a giant forest where trees and plants looked like they would scare the hell out of somebody. "Oh shit," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mansion

We were looking at the forest. It looked like monsters were hiding inside of it. "Well, we tried," said Saria, "We'll just have to go back and tell Robin we failed." Lucina caught her before she could get away. "We have to go this way," I said, "I don't know how, but I'm sensing that we're in the right direction." We started walking through the forest. "Oh man," said Saria, "This place sure is creepy." We kept going through. Saria saw a tree. A face appeared on it. "Ahh!" she screamed. We looked and it disappeared. "I don't see why you're so freaked out about ghosts," I said. She saw a yellow ghost pass us. "I'm outta here!" she said. She ran and I caught her. "No fair," said Saria. We kept going. "I think I see something," I said. They followed me. "Hey, wait up!" said Link. A few moments later we were all looking at a giant mansion. "I think we're here," said Saria. Bootler came down. "Glad to know you were able to make it sirs and madams," he said, "Welcome to Horror Town. "D-d-d-did you say horror town?" asked Saria.

"Yes," said Bootler, "A town where ghosts and ghouls come out to scare." "See ya!" said Saria. She ran off and I caught her. "Stop that," I said. We went inside the mansion. "Nice place," said Luna. We looked around and saw ghosts walking around. "Mommy," said Saria. "Nice pad you got," I said. I sat on a chair and it moved. "I think I'm gonna like this place." A woman was looking at us from the third floor. "Look at those kids," she said, "Making a mess of things. But soon they'll have more to worry about when I'm through with them." She grabbed a bird and was about to eat it. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" asked Bootler. "What do you want?" she asked. "I'm here to announce that there are guests in the mansion," he said, "So you better not pull any of your strings of tricks while they're here." "You know me Bootler, I'd never scare a guest off," said the woman. "That's what you said when we had guests last time," said Bootler, "They're still scared of the puppets you had." "You mean these?" she asked. She controlled a puppet monster. "Now Chita," said Bootler, "Don't get so crazy." "I'm kidding," said Chita, "Chelsea, be a dear and put this puppet back in the room." Chelsea, a young girl with blonde hair came. "Yes Miss Chita," said Chelsea.

"This place seems really cool," said Luna, "Got any food?" Later we were at the buffet and Luna was eating a bunch of food. "And I thought I was a pig," I said. "Good Din," said Lucina. "So where's the tub?" asked Luna. I was walking by and saw the tub was a mess. "Looks like someone had a mud bath," I said. "My word!" said Bootler. "Sorry, I guess I was due for a rinse," said Luna. "Ladies and gentlegouls," said Chita, "May I present to you our heir to the throne, Mistress Natalie." We were looking at a blue round fish like ghost. "Thank you," she said. She took the form of a little girl. "Now where are the guests that have come to our castle?" she said. Saria, Lucina, Luna, Toad, Link and I approached the front and bowed. "The warriors of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Natalie, "I've heard stories about you." "Well we're flattered," I said.

"G-g-g-good day ma'am," said Saria shaking. "I can see you are scared," said Natalie, "But do not fear. We are kind ghosts so you have nothing to worry about." "Oh," said Saria, "Well that's good." "Enjoy your stay," said Natalie, "We have so much to offer." I looked up in the sky. "Are you enjoying the mansion?" asked Natalie. "Yeah," I said. "Have you ever had a dream before?" she asked. "Huh?" I asked. "Have you ever wondered that you were meant for more than you thought?" asked Natalie. "Sometimes," I said, "I use to know what it was, but now I'm not so sure." "I can tell you're not from this world," said Natalie. "Yeah," I said. "Where are you from?" "It doesn't matter," I said, "I ran away and I am NOT going back." "Ah, you're an outcast," said Natalie. "Not exactly," I said, "I wasn't just summoned by the princess…. I also came here to hide."

"Why?" asked Natalie. "My uncle," I said. "What did he do?" she asked. "He was trying to turn me into a Johnson clone," I said, "He made me do a bunch of hard labor work and forced me to be a businessman in the future. He even made plans to have me attend a boarding school and never even asked what I thought." "Wow," said Natalie. "He rattles on about 'my perfect nephew' this, and 'my perfect nephew' that, but I have my own feelings," I said, "And he dragged me out of New York when I could've stopped a terrorist attack." "Ouch," she said, "That's gotta be the most selfish act I've ever seen." "You think?" I asked, "Sorry if I seem like I'm shouting, but I've just had a bad childhood." "I can tell," said Natalie, "You seem like such a special boy who hasn't had a chance to show anyone." "Yeah," I said. Natalie thought of something. "Follow me," she said. She brought me to the library room of the mansion. "This is a lot of books," I said. She brought out a book. "This book is a history of many legends of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Natalie. She flipped through some pages and showed me some amazing people. "Wow," I said, "Who's that one?" "He's the graffiti ghost," said Natalie, "He had the power of a legendary magic brush. Whatever he drew came to life." "Wow," I said.

"No one has even seen this person," said Natalie, "Even I've never seen him." "Then how do you know he exists?" I asked. "Well….. I don't," said Natalie, "He used to protect the good people of Horror Town until one day he disappeared." "Oh," I said. "He was about your age," said Natalie. "Wow," I said. "The only thing left of him is this costume," said Natalie as she showed me the costume, "You can keep this." She gave it to me. "Wow," I said. The next day I was sitting on the rooftop. "Hey Nick," said Saria. "Oh hey Saria," I said. "I see you're getting used to the ghosts," said Saria. "Yeah," I said, "What about you?" "I couldn't sleep at all," said Saria, "I've been pranked all night and my hair feels like its gonna fall out. Literally." "I think you're being over dramatic," I said. "Look, can we just look for whatever we're looking for and get outta here?" asked Natalie. "We just got here," I said, "Stop being so scared." "MENTION THAT SCAREDY CAT THING AGAIN AND YOU'LL GET A SMACK!" she shouted. I heard a scream. "What's going on?" I asked. I looked from a tree and saw a girl getting harassed by pirates.

"Kremlings," I said. I hit an item block and got a raccoon suit. "Time to show them who's boss." I flew into action. "We know you have our bananas," said a kremling, "Now give them back." "You stole them first," said the girl, "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine." "You're a theif," said another kremling, "Just like your sister who was killed." "My sister isn't dead!" said the girl as she bit one of the kremlings leg. The others pushed her off and started hitting her. I flew around them in a circle and started knocking them out. "It's the Grafitti Ghost!" said a kremling, "Run!" They all started running. I stopped flying in circles. "Showed them," I said. The girl looked at me. "You'll be safe now," I said. "Thank you mr raccoon," said the girl. "I'm a human," I said. "Well thanks for your help," said the girl, "Do you want some?" She fed me a banana. "They're the colorful bananas that I stole from those pirate thieves," said the girl. She ate one. "I guess I saved a thief," I thought to myself. "You're strong for a kid," said the girl, "My name is Isabella, but my friends call me Izzy. What's your name?" "My name is Nicholas," I said. "That's a nice name," said Izzy. "My dad gave it to me," I said. "Was your father a raccoon?" asked Izzy. "No, a human," I said. "Just teasing," she said.

"There you are," said Link, "Where have you been?" "Saving this girl's life," I said, "She was being harassed by pirates." "Look, you can't just take time off on a mission just to go saving people left and right," said Link. "Hey, I'm not the kind of person who would turn my back on people," I said, "The Grafiffi Ghost never turned his back on people." "The what?" asked Link. "It's a mythical person that Mistress Natalie told me about," I said. "Whatever," said Link, "From now on, focus on the mission." We started heading back to the mansion. "Who spit in his Kokiri fruit?" asked Lucina. "Beats me," I said. Link went into Chita's room. "Link," she said, "What can I do for you?" "We've been noticing some attacks from puppets," said Link, "Robin says that the attacks might have come from here." "I'm not sure about the puppets, but I'll have you know that our puppets are used for shows only," said Chita, "We would never harm anybody here." He looked at her with a suspicious look. "Ok then," he said. "You should enjoy your stay," said Chita. Later that night a young ghost child was looking out the window. She saw somebody with a strange costume appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" she asked. "My name is not important," he said, "What is important is that your family lives a happy peaceful life." He touched the girl's head and cured her of her sickness. He then used the magic brush and redrew the house and brought them food. He started to walk away. "Thank you," she said. Before you come up with any assumptions, I'm the one pretending to be the Grafitti Ghost. I took off the mask and went back to the mansion. The next day I heard chatter between some ghosts. "Its true," said someone, "I saw the whole thing!" "He's returned!" said someone else, "His graffiti returned some of my house!" I jumped down. "What's all the hoopla about?" I asked. "People are talking about some ghost," said Saria, "But this one isn't like the others." "Of course not," said Chelsea, "He's a legendary ghost." "Looks like I did something good for this town," I thought to myself. Chita was listening to everything. "It seems like something new is going on," she said, "But not to worry. Things will go my way soon enough." She disappeared into the shadows.

"Nicholas, we're gonna be leaving by tomorrow," said Link. "Leave what?" I asked, "Why?" "I just heard about more puppet attacks," said Link, "They won't stop until they found you." "Well I can take them on," I said. "No you can't," said Link. "Well can't we just stay here and get some more info?" I asked. "No way Nick," said Link, "We have to leave ASAP. If they discover you're here, you'll be eating puppet strings for lunch." "I'll take those chances," I thought to myself. I remembered I still had some fruit gushers. "This is gonna be a good plan," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rise of The Puppet Mistress

I was walking around the mansion. "Nicholas, come here quick!" said Saria. "What's wrong?" I asked. I went over to where the others were. They were surrounding Yoshi. "What's the matter with Yoshi?" I asked. I went over to him and saw his tongue was green. "Oh my god!" I said. "Yoshi must be really sick," said Saria. "What happened to him?" I asked. "It must've been something he ate," said Link. "I guss our only option is to stay here until Yoshi gets better." "Are you sure?" I asked. "What choice do we have?" asked Link, "This mission is important but so is Yoshi." The others waked away. "I can't believe it Yoshi," I said, "That was awesome!" You all thought Yoshi was really sick? No, I just fed him some fruit gushers. "Thanks for playing along with this," I said. "No prob," said Yoshi. "Now I can keep doing some good things for all those ghosts. Chita was watching us. "Enjoy your stay kids," she said, for it will be the last one you ever have." Chelsea was taking more puppets into the room. "Chelsea, be a dear and watch these puppets for me," she said, "You Aunt Chita has things to do." "Yes ma'am," said Chelsea.

I was looking at a book of old monsters that used to exist in this town. "Tubba-Blubba?" I asked. "He's a powerful monster who feeds on ghosts for energy," said Natalie. "How do you know all this?" I asked. "One day I'm gonna rule over this town," said Natalie, "So I did all this history on ghosts and monsters to catch up." "Sweet," I said, "This town is pretty cool." "What, you thought all ghosts fed on souls?" asked Natalie, "We set out with one rule; never take the soul of a human." "Princess Toadstool told me about these kind of ghosts," I said. "That's right," said Natalie, "Hey, wanna see something?" "Yeah," I said, "What is it?" "Well, it's a secret place that my dad said to only tell the TRULY trustworthy people about, and you fit that character." "Ok," I said, "I'm in." "Take me too," said Saria. "Ok," said Natalie, "But ya gotta take orders ok?" "Gotcha," said Saria. Natalie, Saria and I went to Bootler's room. "Bootler we're going out for a little bit," she said, "We'll be back." "Mistress Natalie I must accompany you," said Bootler.

"I need you to stay here," said Natalie. "But you're my responsibility," said Bootler, "And I promised the king and queen I would stay by your side." "Natalie is the soon to be queen of Horror Town," I said. "Yeah, so you gotta do what I tell you," said Natalie. "Not yet I don't," said Bootler with a grin, "And with cockiness like that I think you'll turn out to be a pathetic queen." "Not the way I see it," said Natalie. Natalie, Saria and I jumped on a giant red button and the screen went dark. Bootler turned around and saw that there were curtains coming down. "Wait," said Bootler, "Natalie, Nicholas where are you? Isn't this music from the lion king? Hello!" The curtains opened and Natalie and I were riding on giant Boos with silly faces. "What's going on here?!" asked Bootler. The curtains closed. "That's not even how the song goes!" said Bootler. The curtains opened again and there were goombas and boos in different colors dancing around. They circled around Bootler. The curtains closed and opened again and revealed purple skeletons with hats and canes dancing with boos. "Since when did Hanz Zimmer even make this happen in the cartoon!" said Bootler

The curtains finally closed and Bootler was booted out from them. "I guess I got the boot," he said. He got up. "I should remind myself to tell Elton John that a couple of kids ruined his song and…" he said. He looked in the mirror. "I have a human body!" he said, "Oh, Rapture! Oh Joy! Oh." He bumped into something and floated out of the body. He sung crazily and floated off. Natalie, Saria, and I peeked from the curtain to make sure the coast was clear.

"We lost him," said Natalie, "Now I can show you my secret sanctum." "Sanctum?" asked Saria. We went through a forest and saw a fountain of pure water. "This is where people meditate and drop all stress around them," said Natalie, "Try it out Nick." "Ok," I said. I went to the chair and sat down. "Cross your legs and do your arms like this," said Natalie. I did what she said and felt like I was in peace. I was hearing nothing but the water as it relaxed my stress. Suddenly I saw some horrible visions. There was a monster terrorizing my homeworld. I opened my eyes. "Nicholas are you ok?" asked Saria. "I saw this demon," I said. "Tubba-Blubba," said Natalie. "He will kill you," I said, "And Saria and everyone. He will destroy everything." "Oh my," said Natalie, "Let me try. There must be something going on." She sat down in the fountain. She started having peaceful thoughts, then something bad came. She fell from the chair and swam out the fountain. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Something terrible is happening," said Natalie.

"What is it?" I asked. "Horror Town, the Mushroom Kingdom, and even your world is in grave danger!" said Natalie. "From what?" asked Saria. "The evilest threat to ever walk the face of Horror Town," said Natalie. "Who?" asked Saria and I. "….The Puppet Mistress," said Natalie. A tree exploded. "The mere mention of her name causes things to….. explode." "The Puppet Mistress?" asked Saria. A piece of the fountain exploded. "Don't keep saying that!" said Natalie. "Saying what?" asked Saria. "The Puppet Mistress!" said Natalie. Another piece exploded. "So what do we do?" I asked, "I say we take down this diva fast quick and in a hurry." "We can't," said Natalie, "She has Tubba-Blubba as her guard and if you fight him you will get your ass kicked in 3 seconds. Flat!" "So what's our next option?" asked Saria. "We should talk to the Grafiffi Ghost," said Natalie, "He's our chance of protection from 'you-know-who'." "The Puppet Mistress?" asked Saria. The fountain started rumbling. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT NAME!" said Natalie. "What name?" asked Saria. "THE PUPPET MISTRESS!" said Natalie. The trees around the fountain exploded. Natalie warped us back to the mansion. "You have a nice trip?" asked Bootler.

Chita was looking at some puppets sleeping. "Soon it will be time," said Chita, "Judas, Fuzz!" A pink ghost, and a yellow ghost came down. "Judas," said the pink one. "Fuzz," said the orange one. "Reporting for duty," they said. "Deploy some ghosts and ready them for the first attack." "Yes ma'am," said Fuzz. One of the puppets almost woke up. "Hush my little ones," said Chita, "You must be exhausted." She sung them a lullaby. "Sleep my little puppets, let your dreams take wing," she sang, "One day when you're big and strong, you'll make me a queen." She took some old robes and created a costume from her old designs. Her costume was complete and her mask was made. She opened a door and more puppet soldiers came out. "Its time my soldiers, to begin our first part of the plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" she said, "I feel it coming. Our time will come Reaper." She laughed evilly.


	4. Silly Moments With Daisy 7

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments with Daisy" the part of the fanfiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment

Daisy: (Jumps out to the stage) Hi fellas. Welcome to "Silly Moments With Daisy" Sorry I haven't been here in a while and I know you all miss me (presses a button and makes the crowd cheer) Today's silly moment will feature my bass teacher, The musical genius, Marceline the Vampire Queen!

(Marceline comes out)

Marceline: Hey weenies.

Daisy: Today we're gonna play a little game called "Copy that bass note". (Gets out a bass)

Marceline: I'm telling you right now, I'm not gonna lose to my apprentice

Daisy: We'll see (Plays a bass riff to "Feel Good Inc.")

(Marceline plays the same riff)

Daisy: Ok, how about this (Plays the intro to "Iron Man")

(Marceline plays the same riff)

Daisy: How about this (Daisy does a crazy bass solo)

(Marceline plays the solo and chokes a note and suddenly gets electrocuted)

Marceline: WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!

Daisy: Lol. I forgot to say, you play a wrong note and you get electrocuted. That's a 'shock' isn't it?

Marceline: Continue the game

(Daisy plays another riff to "Master of Puppets")

(Marceline plays the riff and messes up a note and gets electrocuted)

Daisy: Oops, sorry.

Marceline: Seriously?

Daisy: My game, my rules Marcy.

Marceline: Wait, I have an idea.

(Daisy knocks on Saria's door)

Saria: What is it?

(She follows a trail of footsteps and sees a piano with a note)

Saria: "If you're a piano prodigy, play this piano." With pleasure mister note.

(She plays the piano and gets electrocuted)

Saria: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(Saria's hair turns blue)

Saria: Oh my god! My hair!

(Daisy and Marceline come out laughing)

Saria: DAISY YOU ARE SO DEAD!

(Saria chases them around the stage)

Daisy: Hahaha! Well that's all the time we have. So long folks!

French Narrator: This has been Silly Moments with Daisy. Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like…..

Saria: SHUT UP ALREADY!

French Narrator: Who spit in her spinach cobbler?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Grafitti Ghost's secret revealed

We were in the mansion talking to Bootler about Natalie's vision. "And that's what I saw," said Natalie, "You were right." "That is bad news," said Bootler. "What's the big deal on this pu….." I said before Natalie covered my ears. "Have you forgotten what I said in the last chapter?" asked Natalie. "But why is pu…." I said before she covered my mouth again. "So what else did you see?" asked Chelsea. "Well, I saw that someone was fighting her," said Natalie. "Who was it?" I asked. "I don't know," said Natalie, "his entire face was in the shadows, but I know that he's our only chance of living."

"Then we better find this Grafitti Ghost guy, and tell him about our situation," said Link. "I agree," said Bootler, "You have to be careful though because there are dark forces around the town and possibly the MK." "They don't scare me," I said. "Well its only a matter of time before whatsername comes and then," said Bootler before he made a knife sound. "The Puppet Mistress?" asked Saria. A desk exploded. "Bingo," said Bootler. I got out my staff. "If any puppets are ready to fight, I'm ready for you too," I said swinging it around. I hit a pot. "I can fix that," I said. "Don't worry about it," said Natalie.

I was walking around swinging my staff around. "This staff can do anything," I said. I looked around the town. "Do I really belong here?" I asked, "Or did I come here by mistake?" I remembered some old memories of my family and all the bad times I had. "I wonder if they miss me even," I said. I thought to myself that maybe I should see what they were up to. Natalie was making up a potion. "Nat, do you think you can help?" I asked. "With what?" asked Natalie.

"I wanna see what my parents are doing and if they miss me," I said, "Its been almost a year since I've been gone." "Oh," she said, "Let me see what I have." We were looking at a crystal ball. "Crystal ball, guide us to the family of this young boy," said Natalie. She took a strand of my hair and put it by the crystal ball. I saw my family at their old house. "Mom and dad," I said, "It looks like they're shopping. It always makes them feel better." I saw them going through my old clothes. "What are they doing?" I asked. They took out my old clothes and threw them out the window. "That's the last of all his old clothes," said my dad. I got angry. I took the crystal ball and threw it at a wall.

Natalie grabbed it just before it hit. "Be careful!" she said, "This ball is very sensitive!" "They threw out all my stuff!" I said, "They don't miss me at all!" She tried to comfort me. "Nick…." She said. "No!" I said, "I don't want anymore visions! I never wanna see their faces EVER AGAIN!" I shouted as I ran out the room. Natalie looked at the ball for the rest of the visions. "Now we can give him these new clothes," said my mom. I was sitting on top of a roof. "I can't believe my family would throw me away like that," I said, "I thought they loved me, and they wanted me back. Man, was I ever wrong." I threw a rock down the ground. Luna came up to join me. "Hey Fire breather," she said. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I shouted. "Whoa, damn," she said, "Nothing, I just… wanted to say hi." "Oh, well hey," I said. "What's got you down buddy?" she asked. "My parents," I said, "They abandoned me." "Abandoned you?" asked Luna. "They threw me away to a boarding school and they never came back for me," I said, "I never wanna see them again."

"That's kinda harsh," said Luna. "Please," I said, "You don't know what its like to have a family." "Actually…. I do," said Luna. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," said Luna, "The reason I do all this travelling is to look for my father. He went missing when I was just a little girl." "What happened?" I asked. "There was an attack at my home," said Luna, "An evil man in some kind of cloak sent monsters to destroy and steal research. My father hid me away when I was just a little girl, and I've been looking for him ever since." "Maybe the graffiti ghost can help," I said. "Really?" asked Luna. "Yeah," I said, "People tell me he's good at helping people." We saw smoke heading this way. "Is that him?" asked Luna. "It doesn't smell like it," I said as I smelled the smoke. A shadowy figure came to Horror Town. "Something's wrong," I said as I got my staff out. I hit an item block and got a different item. It was a blue flower. "The ice flower," said Luna, "This will temporary turn your fireballs into ice balls as long as you don't let enemies hit you." I got it and my clothes turned blue. "Nice touch," I said.

Luna called out her Greninja and another pokemon. "Let's go," she said, "Lucario, you go with Nick. Greninja, you're with me." We sprang into action. We went to the mansion to warn everyone. Natalie was sleep. The mysterious figure came into her room. Natalie heard a noise and woke up. The figure grabbed her by the neck. "If you know what's best for you, you'll run," she said. "Who are you?" asked Natalie. "My name is not important, girl," she said, "What's important is how much time you have before your town is destroyed!" Lucario and I ran to the top of the mansion and took out some puppet soldiers. I shot some ice balls and froze some of them. "These power ups really do the trick," I said. We finally made it to Natalie's room and I kicked the door. We saw who it was. "The Puppet Mistress!" I said. A desk exploded in her face and she dropped Natalie. "Well, it looks like my time here is up," she said, "Tubba-blubba!" A giant creature came out and confronted us and the Puppet Mistress ran. "That's Tubba-Blubba?" I asked, "What's the plan?" "Follow my lead," said Natalie. Later we were running. "RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" she said. Tubba-Blubba chased us.

The ghost guests ran out and we all made it out. Tubba-Blubba looked at us. "Time to eat," he said. I got out my staff. "You won't hurt anyone!" I said. I jumped at him. "Nicholas no!" said Natalie. I was about to hit him and he flicked me back strong. I fell to the ground and lost my power up. "Nick!" said Saria. He was about to eat my friends with a shadowy figure attacked. A girl was fighting off Tubba Blubba. "Let's get outta here!" I said. Everyone evacuated. Part of me knew I had to go and help that girl. I jumped at Tubba-Blubba and knocked him over just when he was about to attack the girl. Tubba-Blubba retreated. I went over to the girl. "Are you alright?" I asked at I tried to help her off. "I had it under control," said the girl, "Although I dislike help from others, I appreciate the assistance." "No problem," I said, "I'm Nicholas. Nicholas James Cornelius Mikhail Lee Shay." "That's a long name," said the girl, "I'm Maddy Ciampa." "Sister!" said Izzy. She hugged Maddy. "Sister?" I asked, "She's the one you've been looking for?" "Yeah," said Maddy, "We got separated for a long time, and I wanted nothing more than to be with her again. Thank you." "I didn't do much," I said. "Well you did plenty," said Maddy as she gave me a hug. We all looked at the mansion. "Its gonna take a miracle to fix all this," said Natalie. I looked at the mansion and then at the magic brush. "Or the magic touch of a paintbrush," I said to myself.

The next morning I was walking around with Natalie. "These visions get worse every time I go to that fountain," said Natalie. "Don't be so nervous," I said. "Nicholas, Horror Town is falling to ruin and our guests are scared shitless," said Natalie, "Meanwhile whatsername is probably making a scam to attack us again." "The Puppet Mistress," said Natalie. A tree exploded. "Stop saying that Saria!" said Natalie. I was drawing out a plan to repair the mansion after that battle with Tubba-Blubba. "What are you drawing?" asked Link. "Oh nothing," I said. He looked at me with suspicious eyes. "You're not trying to do something for these ghosts are you?" asked Link. "No," I said, "Why would I? Even though these people need help." "Nicholas, we can't waist time helping people with this little problem," said Link, "These people are on their own."

I pulled him back. "These people are starving and homeless and you turn your back on them!" I said, "How can you be so heartless?" "I'm not, I'm just being realistic," said Link, "The mission comes first, and then if we have time, we'll help them. Understand?" "Yes Link," I said with my fingers crossed behind my back. When he left I fed Yoshi more of the fruit gushers I had. "This plan is working like a charm," I said. My communicator rang. It was Robin. "Have you heard anything about the puppets?" she asked. "Not yet," I lied, "It looks like a lot is going on." "Well take all the time you need," said Robin. "Oh I will," I said to myself.

Later that night I put on my costume. "Let's do it," I said to myself. I got out my magic paintbrush and started painting the mansion back to life. "This should do the trick," I said., "I should make sure there's no sign of The Puppet Mistress." Something exploded. "Oops," I said. Saria heard the noise and woke up. She saw me and confronted me. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am a man who wants to make things right for this world," I said. "You painted this mansion back to life," said Saria, "We must bring you to Natalie." "I don't think she would understand," I said. I turned around and saw her. "Understand what?" asked Natalie. "I would love to talk but I am very busy," I said, "Sayanora!" I ran off and they chased me.

"Wait," said Saria, "We just wanna talk." She bumped into a pole. Natalie chased after me. I jumped to the top of a building and they both followed. "You can't run forever," said Natalie, "And I don't think you wanna either!" I saw a dead end. "Oh boy," I said. They both surrounded me. "Who are you really?" asked Natalie. "I'm afraid I cannot reveal my secret identity," I said. Saria blew a gust of wind and my hat fell off. "Nicholas?" asked Saria and Natalie in unison. "Hi girls," I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mistress' Revenge

"So you're the Graffiti Ghost?" asked Saria. "Yes," I said. "What made you go and impersonate this legend?" asked Natalie. "I was listening to your stories and how this town was suffering….. and I just became her," I said, "I had to do something to help this town." "So that's what you've been doing every night," said Saria, "And I bet Yoshi's not even sick." "He's probably sick of the gushers, but other than that he's ok." "I can't believe you pulled this stunt and lied to everyone." "I'm sorry Saria," I said, "But I just couldn't turn my back on everyone." "This is amazing," said Saria, "You're like a guardian!" I smiled and said, "Well if you wanna help, I've been making plans to get payback on Whatshername." "The Puppet Mistress?" asked Saria. A rock exploded. "Will you quit saying that?!" said Natalie, "Anyway what are we gonna do?" We were traveling to a puppet factory. "I've done some research on these puppets and found out where they were being made," I said, "This factory."

We looked through a window and saw some getting made. "So what's the plan Graffiti Ghost?" asked Saria. "I'm gonna sabatoge the tower," I said, "Use this paintbrush to wreak some havoc." "You'll need some help with that," said Natalie, "Nothing wrong with some theatrics." She had some wind in her hands. "I'll help too," said Natalie. One of the puppets heard a noise. They looked up and saw me as the Graffiti Ghost come down. "Intruder!" it said. It was too late. I smashed it into pieces. I stretched out my hand and Saria blew a gust of wind. "The legend is true!" said one of the puppets. They all ran out of the factory while I destroyed it. It started to explode and I ran. "Going somewhere?" asked someone. I turned and saw the Puppet Mistress. "We met at last," I said. Natalie and Saria made it out alive and looked for me. "Nicholas, where are you?!" asked. "You may have bested me and destroyed my factory, but if you think you will escape, you have another thing coming," she said. She tried to attack me and I dodged. I drew a graffiti shield to guard me from her attacks.

"You're a fool if you think you'll defeat me," she said. She attacked again and I jumped and kicked her in the face. "That was a cheap shot," she said. She summoned a puppet and managed to get a hit on me. I dropped my hat. "Now its time to end this!" she said. I quickly jumped up and she saw my face. "You," she said. "You want a piece of me, well come on!" I said. She let her guard down. "We'll finish this another day," she said as she disappeared. A man was trying to find his way out. I looked at a picture of Luna's dad and it looked just like him. "Professor Elvin?" I asked. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "It doesn't matter," I said, "I'm getting you outta here!" I ran out the factory before it the flames got to me and jumped out in style. "Nicholas you're ok!" said Saria. "Of course I am," I said. We looked at the factory as it was reduced to ashes. I grinned. "Looks like Horror Town is safe at last," I said. The Puppet Mistress looked at us walk back home. "Those fools are in for a major wake up call," she said, "Deploy the super puppets."

It was morning as we started to head back. "That was totally amazing what you did," said Natalie. "Be quiet," I said, "We don't wanna wake up Link." I turned around and saw him up. "Hey guys," I said, "We were just having a morning walk." "Is that so?" he asked. He took my bag and emptied out the hay I stuffed in it. "Its not what it looks like," I said. "You can't fool me, I know you're the Graffiti Ghost," said Link, "I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been feeding Yoshi those weird gushers from your world." Toad showed us his tongue. "What you did completely screwed up out mission!" Link shouted, "We're leaving right now!" I went inside with my head down. "And how long have you known about this Saria?!" asked Link. "Don't look at me, I just found out this morning," said Saria.

I was packing my stuff. "Nicholas," said Natalie, "Before we go, I just wanna say thank you for all you've done for my people. I'm sure the old Graffiti ghost appreciates all that you have done." "Thanks," I said. She gave me a hug. "Come back to Horror Town someday, ok?" said Natalie. "That's a promise that I'm gonna keep," I said. We heard noises. More puppet soldiers were heading this way. "Attack!" said the Puppet Mistress.

"What's going on?" asked Link. "More puppet soldiers and Tubba-Blubba are heading this way," said Saria. "Nicholas what the hell have you done?!" asked Link. "I destroyed their factory," I said. "You what?!" asked Link, "Now they're gonna pin this on the people at Horror Town! What a great idea destroying the town, and thinking that that would put an end to the Puppet Mistress…." Something exploded. "I mean…. Whatshername, but too bad she had a back up plan?!" said Link, "Now they're coming here to get revenge and its all your fault!" "What the hell was I supposed to do?!" I said. "Leave!" said Link, "Do nothing!"

I punched Link in the face. "NO!" I said, "I made a promise to Ike that I would never EVER turn my back on people who need me!" I turned around and went to fight back. "Where do you think you're going?!" asked Link. "To set things right and put an end to this puppet fest," I said. "Wait," said Link, "I'm coming with you." "I thought you wanted to leave," I said. "This town did a lot for us and it doesn't feel like to leave them to die," said Link. "I'm in too," said Saria. "Count me in," said Natalie. "Me too," said Luna. I got my costume out. The puppets were attacking the town and ghosts were running. "Halt!" I said as I waved my brush around. "You'll pay for what you did," said a puppet. It tried to attack me and Link attacked it. Saria, Luna and the others fought them off. Natalie faced off against Tubba-Blubba. "Come on big guy!" she said. I went face to face with the Puppet Mistress. "Come on old lady," I said. She attacked me and I dodged. "You call that an attack?" I said. She tried to hit me again and I jumped. I hit an item block and got a raccoon leaf.

"Now the real fun begins!" I said. I flew around and she tried to hit me with puppets and I avoided them. "Is that all you got?" I asked. "Not likely little boy," she said. She shot a fireball at me and I dodged. "I thought you were a puppeteer," I said. "There's a lot you don't know about me!" she said, "Like how I'm going to kill you!" I raised my hands and Saria casted a wind storm blowing away the puppets. "You're not as powerful as you think," I said, "I know all your moves." "Oh do you?" she asked, "See if you can get through this!" She summoned a giant puppet. "Attack!" she said. It tried to attack me and I flew away and attacked it with my tail. Luna saw her dad. "Dad!" she said as she ran to give him a hug. "How did you get here?" she asked. "The young feller helped me out," said Elvin, "I owe him my life." Some puppets surrounded them. Izzy and Maddy joined the fight. "We thought you could use some help," said Maddy.

They fought some soldiers off. Tubba-Blubba tried to go at me until Natalie got in the way and knocked him out. "He won't stay down for long!" said Natalie, "Finish her off!" I charged up a fireball, and hit her. She fell into a warp pipe. "My lady!" said Tubba-Blubba. He jumped down with her. I floated down and everyone cheered. "Hooray for the Graffiti Ghost!" said someone. "Wait everyone," I said, "I have something to tell you." I took off my hat and wiped off the paint. "It's the boy," said someone. "I'm sorry that I have impersonated this person," I said. "Sorry?" asked someone, "You have freed us from the biggest threat in history. You're a hero." "Well, looks like that puts an end to the Puppet Mistress," said Saria. Something exploded. "Oops," said Saria. "Not quite," said Link, "She fell through a pipe." "So?" I asked. "So, she could still be alive," said Link, "We gotta finish the job." "Wherever that pipe leads him to she's as good as dead out there anyway," said Natalie, "And if she comes back, we'll arrest her." "Yeah," I said, "Where could she possibly land."

Puppet Mistress and Tubba-Blubba landed on my homeworld in Forest Road. "There's so much good here," she said, "It sickens me." She looked at the city for a little bit. "Wait," she said as she looked at a book, "Its Earth." "Earth?" asked Tubba-Blubba. "The homeland of that misfit," said Puppet Mistress, "If we take this world, we can lure him into our world." "How is that gonna help?" asked Tubba-Blubba. "The boy may not know this, but his powers are useless in this world which means he can't use his raccoon or ice abilities," said Puppet Mistress, "And this time, we'll win the battle." "Hey, is this Halloween all of a sudden?" asked someone. Puppet Mistress had some magic power in her hand. "Yes," she said, "Yes it is." We were having a celebration at the mansion. "You sure know how to kick some butt," said Saria, "You took out that puppeteer like she was nothing." "Yeah," I said, "Its not like I couldn't stop her. I took out the reaper so why wouldn't I be able to handle this old bad. The lights went out. The Puppet Mistress appeared on a projection screen.

"The Puppet Mistress!" said Saria. A TV exploded. "Oops," said Saria. "If you say that one more time…." said Natalie as she shook her fist at her. "Think you've seen the last of me?" she asked, "Think again." "What do you want from us?" I asked. "I'd like to show you something you've forgotten," said Puppet Mistress, "I've stumbled across a world of yours that I am sure you'll remember." She showed me Earth. "How did you.." I said. "I have my ways," said Puppet Mistress. "What are you planning?" asked Natalie. "To turn this world into a society where I rule everything, and this time you can't stop me," said Puppet Mistress, "Unless you want to see your world as a puppet show, then you will come to my world and face me. I hope to see you again." She vanished. "She's planning an invasion on Earth," said Natalie. "What are we gonna do?" asked Lucina. "We're gonna put a stop to him, that's what," said Link, "Nick grab your staff." I just stood there." "Nicholas?" he asked. "I'm happy here," I said, "Screw my homeworld!" Everyone gasped. "I can't believe you would say something so selfish," said Saria. "Nicholas how can you turn your back on everyone?" asked Natalie.

"I can't just drop everything and go back to my world just to stop her from turning everyone into puppets," I said, "They don't need me." "Yes they do," said Saria, "You're a hero there." "No I'm not," I said, "I'm a nobody in my world, but in this world I'm treated like I matter." "Nicholas what about your parents?" asked Saria. "They can die and go to hell for all I care," I said. "They need you," said Natalie. "Need me?!" I asked, "Well they shouldn't have abandoned me! They didn't support my decisions and they just expect me to come crawling back to them and act like nothing happened?" "What did your parents ever do to you?" asked Natalie. "They had this insane belief that I wasn't ready to show the real world what I can do," I said, "That if they found out who I really was, they'd reject me. But here, no matter what gifts I possess, I'm almost always encouraged to use them any way I can to help people." "Nick, there are people who are in danger of dying and becoming slaves!" said Saria. "That's their problem," I said, "Those people are on their own."

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" shouted Link, "Ever since we got here, you were trying to help them and came up with this insane alter ego and saved all these people!" "That was different!" I said, "Because they did something for me. In my world all my parents did was shoot down my chances of showing the world that I wasn't afraid to fight back! They all deserve to die!" "Nicholas Shay!" said Natalie, "We're going to fight them and save their world!" "Do what you want, but I am staying!" I said, "I have a better life in this world, and I am NEVER going back to my world ever again!" "Nicholas, we're in this together, and we can't win this fight without…." Said Link.

"Link, I'm not going out there!" I said, "I have spoken!" I turned my back on everyone. "Fine," said Link, "But without you we're gonna lose, and everything you had or wanted is gonna be dashed to pieces! Think about that while you're living your dream as a hero." They started to leave. Saria turned around and looked at me. "I've got everything I ever wanted, RIGHT HERE!" I said. I laid down on a bench. Saria followed the others. I spent the entire day staying at Horror Town. But I feel like I just threw away an important part of my…. (Dude, enough of the narrating.) What? I'm just telling them what happened. (You don't have to. They already know what happened after reading this damn story.) Yeah but…. But…. (Leave me alone!)

Is this the end of the MK Warriors? Will Nicholas find it in his heart to forgive his parents for his mistakes? Tune in and find out


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Coming Home

(DisclaimerI I owe nothing of Nintendo or any memorable quotes used to make this story!)

I was looking at the sky. "Am I doing the right thing?" I asked, "Staying here protecting this world?" I had memories of all the fun I use to have with the gang. "What would Toadstool think of me?" I asked. I then realized my promise I made to Ike that I would never turn my back on people who need me. That meant anyone whether they were from this world or mine. "I have to go back!" I said. I spent the next few hours making blueprints for an excellent plan to take on the Puppet Mistress. I went to Professor Elvin's lab. "Nicholas," he said, "What a surprise." "We gotta go back and fight The Puppet Mistress," I said. Something broke. "Sorry," I said. "Well how do you plan to do that?" he asked. "I have a plan," I said as I laid some blueprints down. "This is amazing," said Luna, "This is bound to work, but you'll need quite a few hands." "I've got some help," I said. Some hammer bros and koopas came down. "Let's get to work!" I said. Chelsea joined us. "You're gonna need some theatrical appearances too," said Chelsea, "Allow me to help." We were making machines and other things for my plan. Elvin showed me his projection screen. "Elvin you outdid yourself and I've only known you for one chapter," I said. "I try," said Professor Elvin.

Link and the others were sneaking into Forest Road to take on the Puppet Mistress. "There it is," said Link, "Her new fortress." They were sneaking in to find her. "Keep quiet and make sure no one catches us," said Link. Someone looked and thought they saw them. "Tubba-Blubba!" said Natalie, "Do you think he saw us?" Some soldiers caught them. "Yes, I did," he said. We were heading back to my world for the fight of our life. "Remember your positions," I said, "We're doing this for Earth and for the Mushroom Kingdom!" Everyone went in position and I put on my Graffiti Ghost costume. "Its show time," I said. The Puppet Mistress showed my friends to everyone in Forest Road. "These creatans tried to defy their ruler and take the throne for themselves," she said, "Today we will make an example!" The puppets cheered. "Let this be a lesson to all you humans," she said, "Defy me and you will end up like them." "You can't do this!" said Natalie. "I already have," said Puppet Mistress, "Now I call the big shots!" "Not so fast Puppet Mistress!" I said. She turned and saw me in my costume. "You again?" she said, "Don't you ever give up?"

"Your reign of terror ends now!" I said. "You can't fool me with your little parlor tricks," she said, "You pretend to be this guardian but in reality you are just a kid in tights." Saria managed to escape the ropes and sneak away. "I have no idea what you mean," I said. "I know your identity," she said, "There's no hiding it from me." She was right. "Very well, I will unmask myself," I said, "If you can force me to do so!" I cast my staff out and nothing happened. "My staff must be malfunctioning," I said. "Fool!" she said. She tried to attack me and I dodged her. Tubba-Blubba came at me and I tried to fight him off. He was too powerful for my fighting skills to outmatch him. I did my best to hold my own but he was too strong. I had scars on my mask. "Now you die!" said Puppet Mistress. She shot a ball of fire at me and I fell to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!" said Saria. I was defeated. "Not so powerful after all," said Puppet Mistress. Saria went to me. "Nicholas…." She said, "Speak to me." She then cried and her tears fell onto my costume. I was down for the count. Defeated. Or… so everyone thought. Someone tapped her on the shoulders. It was me in a trench coat.

She hugged me. "You're ok!" she said. "Of course," I said, "Don't count me out just yet," I said, "We still got a show to put on," I said. I pointed her to a hideaway and we went over to it. "The hero of Horror Town is dead like the many warriors who spoke of him, and the boy who tried to continue his legacy!" said Puppet Mistress, "And he'll be joined in death by these children. She charged up for a powerful attack. She was about to launch it when the flames around her fortress went out. A giant explosion came out of nowhere and a giant ghost appeared. Everyone screamed in fear. "Fear me not earthlings, fear me not," he said, "For it is I, the legend of Horror Town, The Graffiti Ghost!" "More tricks after all I've done for you!" said Puppet Mistress, "How dare you defy me!" "How dare you?" he asked, "No one defies the Graffiti Ghost. "Tubba-Blubba!" said Puppet Mistress. "Soldiers," he said, "Destroy him!" The puppet soldiers threw spears at the ghost but they went right through them. He swung his staff and a giant gust of wind blew them away. They ran. "Soldiers come back here!" she said.

(Pause! Ha! You actually thought I was dead didn't you? No, I used a ghost as a decoy and now I'm doing the voice over of a ghost from a projection screen provided by Chelsea and her amazing puppeteer skills. Resume!) I laughed in triumph. "You thought you could destroy me?" I said in a microphone changing my voice to a loud booming voice, "Me?!" Luna came with a knife and snuck past the guards. "Thanks to you I shed my mortal shell and have taken my true form," I said, "I am far more powerful than ever! Do you still doubt me Puppet Mistress?" "Doubt you?" she asked, "I DEFY YOU!" she shot a ball of fire at the Graffiti Ghost and it fell down and started to disappear. "Amazing, my lady," said Tubba-Blubba. "Thank you," she said. "Hurry," said Professor Elvin. "Hold it," I said, "Hold it." "You're taking too much time," said Chelsea, "They think they're winning." "Now!" I said. Saria pulled a switch. "Turn it on," I said. "We have a loose wire," said Saria. "Use this," I said as I tossed it to her. She fixed the wire. "Got it," she said. She pulled the switch.

The explosion came again and the giant puppet came back to life. "This is impossible," said Puppet Mistress. "You cannot defeat me," I said through the microphone, "I am the guardian of Horror Town, the Graffiti Ghost!" Everyone cheered. "Now witness and observe as I unleash the stars!" I said, "Behold!" Balls of fire came raining down and exploded. "Fireworks!" said Izzy. The koopalings were lighting up fireworks and sending them out to the sky. "He really is a powerful person," said Tubba-Blubba. Luna snuck behind him and cut the others free. "You!" said Puppet Mistress. She stopped her in her tracks. "Its time to end this," she said. Natalie attacked her with force fields. "Not so fast," said Natalie, "You mess with her, then you mess with us." The others surrounded her. The puppet shot a fireball at her and she dodged. "You cannot stop me!" she said. Tubba-Blubba tried to attack when Maddy kicked him in the gut. "I've had enough of this punk," she said. She kicked him into the pipe and he fell.

"Time for the grand finale!" I said, "Saria, now!" I jumped into the puppet's hand and Saria summoned a gust of wind. Chelsea threw me at Puppet Mistress. I charged up for a powerful fire punch. "Time to put everything I got into this!" I said. I punched the Puppet Mistress in the face and defeated her. Everyone cheered. Yoshi ran around her tying her up with a rope. "You fools!" she said, "Even if you defeat me once, I will come back and this time I'll kill you!" "Tell us that after you get out of prison," said Natalie, "Now let's see who you really are." She took off her mask. It was Chita. "Chita?!" we all said. Everyone gasped. "I knew it!" said Chelsea. "How?" asked Saria. "She was absent since book 3," said Chelsea, "Duh." "You ruined everything!" said Chita, "I would've finally had my dream." "What made you do all this?" asked Bootler. "I wanted to prove to my teacher that I was a great puppeteer," said Chita, "He saw potential only in my rival and I wanted his approval to be his star pupil." "So you dressed up as this puppet mistress character to try and prove to your master that you were worthy."

"That's right, I wanted to make a world of puppets and amaze him," said Chita, "And the glory and everything would've been mine….. if it weren't for you meddling kids." Everyone looked at Scooby Doo and the mystery gang. "Not them you idiot!" said Chita. The camera turned back to us. "As I was saying," she said, "If it weren't for you meddling kids and your dinosaur." "That's me," said Yoshi. Moments later Chita was hauled away to prison. Everyone cheered as we headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom. We were at Horror Town. I looked at the river with a sad face. "I knew along there was no real Puppet Mistress," said Luna. Something exploded. "Oops," said Luna "What's wrong Nicholas?" asked Saria, "You got your chance to show the world what you could really do with your powers and saved both that world and this world." "Yeah, but too bad my parents didn't see all the good I could do," I said, "They thought I was a curse to the family and sent me to that boarding school. I ran away from them and they probably will never forgive me for all the trouble I put them through. Something came on video. "Hello?" said a familiar voice. "Mom?" I asked, "Dad?"

"We wanna give this message to our son, Nicholas wherever he might be," said my dad. "Nicholas, we're sorry we didn't support you," said my mom, "We were wrong." "You had every right to be angry with your uncle," said my dad, "But we just want you to come home because….." "We love you!" said both of them. I smiled. I started heading out. "Where are you going?" asked Link. "I'm going back home," I said, "I have some loose ends to cover up." "You mean you're not upset with your parents?" asked Lucina. "Not as upset as I was before," I said, "Besides, I had to go back sometime." "Ok," said Natalie, "I'm in." "Me too," said Saria, "I followed you to this world. I'm just gonna follow you wherever you go. But don't take it THAT way." "Saria, Natalie, I appreciate this," I said, "But I can't take you with me." "I don't believe you have a choice," said Maddy, "I'm coming too." "Me three," said Izzy. I smiled. "Thanks guys," I said. I started saying my goodbyes to everyone in the Mushroom world. "You better come back," said Link, "You hear me?" I was just about ready to leave. But first, I had a friend to see. I was heading to Princess Toadstool's castle. "Princess," I said. "You're leaving aren't you?" she asked. I saw her at the doorstep. I went to her.

"How did you know?" I asked. She smiled and came closer to me."I always knew you would go back to your world," said Toadstool, "Because you and I are not from the same world. I looked down to the floor. "Yeah," I said, "I gotta do what I gotta do." She made me face her and looked at me with a smile. "But that's ok," said Toadstool, "Because we will be friends forever won't we?" I smiled yeah. "I wanna say thank you," said Toadstool, "For giving us back our freedom, our strength, and our courage. You have inspired all of us around this world." I smiled.

She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "I want you to have this bracelet," she said, "Cherish it and think of us when you're back at your world. I opened it and saw a picture of all of us at Orphan Town. I had a tear in my eye. I hugged her and started crying. "There, there," she said. "I'm gonna miss you Toadstool," I said. "I'll miss you too," said Toadstool, "But that gate between worlds is always open, and you can always come back." I smiled and started heading down the pipe with everyone.

I finally made it to my house. I knocked on the door and my parents answered it. "Nicholas!" she said as she gave me a hug, "My baby's come home!" Isaac and dad came and gave me a hug. I hugged them all back. "I'm so sorry I ran away," I said with a tear in my eye. "No buddy, we're the ones who should be sorry," said my dad, "We should've supported you all this time for who you wanted to be." I hugged him. "I know that I made some mistakes but I'm learning from them," I said, "But I know that they're nowhere worse than the chances I don't take." "Nicholas…" said my mom. "We need to listen to our son," said my dad. "I want you to accept me for who I am," I said, "Can you at least try?" They nodded. "I'm really sorry," I said, "I thought with these powers I was brave enough to do things on my own, that I didn't need you. But I was wrong." They smiled.

"You're a part of my life and an inspiration to everything I do," I said as I hugged them, "I love you guys." "We love you too Nicholas," said mom, "Having a super powered kid for a son may not be easy but its always amazing. You make us so proud." "You sure do." I told them everything that happened ever since I was gone. "….And if you don't believe me, ask my friends," I said, "They'll tell you." "We believe you son," said my dad, "But its just that we knew this day would come." "What day?" I asked. "Where we tell you the truth," said my mom. "Nicholas, there's something your mom and I have been meaning to…. To tell you," said my dad. They told me everything. "So if you found me then where would I come from?" I asked. She showed me a necklace.

"This was with you when we found you," said my mom. It was Professor Elvin's symbol. It read "From GSI located in Seattle." "That's it!" I said, "I can go to Seattle and find out where I'm from and…." I looked back at my family. "Mom, Dad, Isaac," I said, "You're the best family a kid could ask for…. But I gotta know." "Go son," he said, "And our door is always open and you can always come back." I hugged them. Me, Natalie, Saria, Izzy, and Maddy got on a train to Seattle. After we got off we headed to an apartment. "This is it," I said, "Our spot." I knocked on the door. Someone opened the door. "Nicholas?" he asked. "Toadbert," I said. He smiled.

Nicholas: And that wraps it up for part II.

Daisy: What happens next?

Nicholas: You'll find out soon.

Daisy: Yay!

Nicholas: In part III

Ikki: Part III? (Tugs on him)

Nicholas: Yep.

Saria: I wanna know what happens next. I love this story so far!

Natalie: Me too!

(A whole crowd of people asked for more)

Korra: Any story worth telling is worth telling twice

Kai: Yeah, let's see it

Finn: I wanna see

Link: Come on man!

Nicholas: HOLD IT! I am currently working on the film and we are gonna see it soon. But, how about we watch the movie again, parts 1 and 2.

(everyone cheers)

Nicholas: And you'll be the first to see a sneak preview Aariqua (Puts his arm around her)

Daisy: I heard that!

**The Spectacular End**

Cast:

Nicholas Shay

Princess Toadstool

Saria Fate

Link

Zelda

Lucina

Toad

Yoshi

Robin

Kirby

Luna

King Dedede

Escargoon

Chelsea

Natalie

Chita/Puppet Mistress

Bootler

Tubba-Blubba

Ghost Henchmen

Puppet Soldiers

Koopalings

Nicholas' Parents

Isaac

Toadbert (Soon to be seen in Star Kids Origins III)


End file.
